The Pairings That Could Never Happen
by Winged Dragon Ra
Summary: Each chapter contains a different story with a pairing that could NEVER happen.....hopefully
1. Thatch Roof Cottage Inn!

A/N: Hello everyone!!! Okay, I have an urgent message for ya so listen up, the next chapter after this one will  
unfortunately have nothing to do with this one. Each chapter is going to be a different story.  
So there you have it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
  
SPOILER!!!: Do not read any farther if you wanna guess the pairing for this chapter...........It will be a Miroku/Kaede! Hope you like it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The Pairings That Could Never Happen  
  
  
Okay, so Inuyasha and everyone had defeated Naraku, yay, yippee, all that happy crap.  
Anyways, Inuyasha told Kikyo to buzz off and he got with Kagome.   
Sango went with Kirara to rebuild their village.  
And Shippo,well, he just did something.  
But what about Miroku, this is the story about what happened to him.  
  
  
"This looks like a nice village, let's rest here, Hatchi." Miroku suggested.  
Hatchi agreed. "Yes master, I agree."  
  
Miroku and Hatchi had been traveling for days. Ever since the defeat of Naraku, they had left Inuyasha and had decided to start a new life.  
Miroku's wind tunnel was finally gone now too!  
  
  
It was a nice quiet village. The kind that made you wonder, did someone die?  
In fact, that is just what Miroku asked.  
  
"Did someone die?" Miroku asked one of the villagers that seemed to be staring off into space.  
"No." The man answered "Not yet..."  
"Who is it, may i ask?"  
"It's lady Kaede." The man answered sadly. "She was attacked by a demon and seriously injured, she is resting in the "Thatch Roof Cottage Inn" right now.  
"I see." Miroku thanked the man "Thankyou for your time."  
Then, Miroku motioned for Hatchi to follow him and they made their way to the "Thatch roof cottage Inn."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"May I ask what room Lady Kaede is staying in?" Miroku asked the Inn Manager.  
"Yes, room 666." she answered.  
"Okay, thankyou."  
  
Miroku and Hatchi climbed the endless spiral staircase to room 666.  
When there, Miroku knocked lightly on Kaede's door.  
  
Knock,Knock..........Knock.  
  
"Come.....in" Miroku heard Kaede say.  
So Miroku and Hatchi entered the room.  
  
Miroku gasped at Kaede who was lying on a Futon with bandages all over her.  
"I'm so sorry, lady Kaede!" Miroku sobbed, kneeling.  
"It's.....not.....your......fault."Kaede assured him. "I was being to, erm, uh, I.....was.....being......to......careless.  
"Lady Kaede, please don't die!"  
"Miroku, why are you so concerened for me?"  
"To be truthful lady Kaede.....I....love you, will you bear my child?"  
"Why....I'd love to!" Kaede answered "the thought is wonderful, to be honest, I haven't had sex in 45 years!"  
"You're serious, a beautiful woman like you?"  
All Hatchi could do was cover his eyes as Miroku and Kaede's lips met for the first, but definitely not last time.  
  
  
Well, there you go folks, they had lot's of kids and Hatchi got to be an uncle, the end!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: I know it was short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I think I'll make the next one a Kouga/Inuyasha! My first shounen ai...... 


	2. Kouga and Inuyasha: The perfect pair!

A/N: Once again as a reminder i just wanna say this chapter has nothing to do with the last one.  
This one is going to be a bit more serious than the last, i think.   
  
  
  
  
The pairings that could never happen  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched Kouga leave camp to go to into the forest.   
He had been acting strange lately...  
Kagome's eyes fell down groggily as she went back to sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast, Kagome?" Shippo asked, worried. "Is something wrong?"  
"No......" Kagome answered "Where's Kouga?"  
"He's been gone ever since this morning." Sango answered, taking a step away from Miroku to get out of groping range.  
"I say good ridence!" Inuyasha steeped in. "Who needs him?!"  
"Fine, I guess I'll go look for him then." Kagome decided. "This forest isn't safe to go through alone."  
"I'll go too" Sango agreed.  
"Me t-" Miroku started, but was cut off by a death stare from Sango.  
It suprised Kagome that there was no reaction from Inuyasha on her decision.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once out in the forest the girls began to speak to one another.  
"I wonder where he could be..." Kagome wondered. "He wouldn't go back home without telling us first...."  
"Who knows." Sango answered. "Maybe he just got sick of arguing with Inuyasha and left."  
"I guess so...."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After 10 hours of searching the girls finally returned home because it was getting late.  
  
"I guess he went home after all..." Kagome admitted, staring at the campfire.  
"I'm sure he's okay." Sango comforted.  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Miroku suddenly announced. " Sango, care to join me?"  
Sango slapped him over the head as she shouted "Hentai!!!!"  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the campfire long after everyone had left and gone to bed.  
They stared at the crackling flames in silence.  
Inuyasha was finally the first to speak.  
"Kagome.There's something I need to tell you." Inuyasha spoke nervously.  
"Yes?"  
"Kagome....I had an affair."  
"What?!!!"  
"With Kouga."  
"Oh Inuyasha.......I'm so happy for you!" Kagome shouted to Inuyasha's and all you people who are reading this suprise. "Let's go tell everyone else the good news!"  
  
  
So Inuyasha and Kagome entered the part of the forest where Miroku was susposed to be sleeping.  
They froze in horror as they stared at Miroku's futon.  
Under the covers were TWO bodies.  
One was Miroku's, but they couldn't tell who the other's belonged to because it was face down.  
Whoever it was had long black hair.  
"S-Sango?" Kagome guessed.  
"No." Inuyasha answered turning the body over."Kouga!"  
Kouga stirred as Inuyasha yelled his name in fury.  
"I-Inuyasha I can explain!" Kouga realized what was happening as he shook off his sleepiness.  
"Tell it to someone who cares!" Inuyasha ignored him. "We're through."  
Kouga didn't reply, he just rose to his feet and fled to the forest, never to return.....  
  
  
  
A sad yeat meaningful moral to the story people:   
  
DON'T CHEAT ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND,BOYFRIEND, HUSBAND, WIFE, GIGOLO, OR ANYONE ELSE WHO "MEANS" SOMETHING TO YOU!!!! 


	3. Sesshy and Kirara no comment

A/N: Thankyou so much for the reviews everyone. I just realized something though, I haven't been putting disclaimers!!  
Here is the disclaimers for the last two chapters and the one for this chapter. This one is gonna be Sesshy/Kirara  
  
Disclaimer: Charaters me no own.  
Disclaimer: me no own characters.  
Disclaimer: no own characters me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The pairings that could never happen.  
  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny day with flowers and daisies, heck you could even hear the birds singin'  
Inuyasha and co. were just walking down a random path when BOOM all of a sudden the sky turned gray and it started raining.  
And there was eerie music that started to play. Wait, the music is to much, scratch the music, k? Just Rain and darkness.  
  
Out of nowhere Sesshomaru appears.  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted angrily."What do you want?!"  
Sesshomaru sarcastically replied "To have tea and crumpets Inuyasha, what do you think?!"  
Inuyasha grasped the tetsussaiga with his hand."You'll never get the tetsussaiga!"  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Kagome and Shippo ran for cover while Miroku, Sango, and Kirara decided to help Inuyasha.  
"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted while uncovering his right hand.  
It was no use, those little bugs of Naraku's stopped him from using his air rip so he quickly covered it back up.  
Next up was Sango, but her boomerang was no help against Sesshomaru's great strength.  
The boomerang was quickly hurled to the ground along with Sango.  
Kirara was Inuyasha only help now.  
  
Kirara lunged at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru dodged it with ease."Too slow" he taunted.  
Sesshomaru was about to deliver the final blow to Kirara when he noticed the hurt look in her eyes....  
Kirara looked at him, puzzled to how he hadn't finished her off yet.  
"I......can't......do it." was the only thing he said.  
Kirara looked up at him flattered, he cared about her!  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground as he watched Sesshomaru and Kirara walk off the battlefield.  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" He yelled.  
Kirara only ignored him and followed her beloved to.......a place.  
  
  
Wondering how Sesshy and Kirara are doing now? Well as a matter of fact I talked to them at wal-mart the other day.  
Sesshomaru with Kirara purched on his shoulder and their 5 kids running around the hardware aisle in joy!  
Rin of course is the babysitter very often since she is now 16 and Jaken was put in an institution.....something about corndogs.  
Welp, alls well that ends well.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, what pairing should i do next time? 


	4. Sango and Jaken's secret love

A/N: It's been called to my attention that my chapters are a little to short, well don't fret cuz this chapter is gonna a bit longer.  
Welcome to the pairing Sango/Jaken  
  
  
Disclaimer: I said i didn't own them, I said i wasn't trying to steal, and yet lawyers still haunt my dreams.....  
  
  
  
  
The pairings that could never happen.  
  
  
  
Sango looked around her quickly to make sure no one was watching.  
She had secretly been meeting Jaken in the forest every night for the past few weeks.  
  
It all started when Sesshomaru put one of his "I want the Tetsussaiga" plans into action.  
That was when Jaken and Sango met for the first time.  
They talked for a while and found they had much in common and decided they could never be apart.  
  
Sango took a quick look around her once again making sure she had woken nobody on her way out of camp.  
'He is late.' Sango decided looking at the time keeper Kagome had given her, she had called it a watch.  
Sango decided to wait a few more minutes for him before leaving and returning to camp.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaken waited patiently for Sesshomaru to go to sleep.  
Usually the yokai would doze right off, but tonight he was up and alert.  
Jaken thought nervously to himself while waiting 'She's probably wondering where i am right now!'  
  
Jaken's eyelids became heavier and heavier as he waited for Sesshomaru to sleep.  
Unfortunately, Jaken fell into slumber long before Sesshomaru.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
'He's not coming.' Sango realized. 'I can't believe him, he's never done this before!'  
She rose to her feet and trailed back to camp, confused and depressed.  
  
Sango's eyes grew wide as she saw a campfire coming from the direction of camp. Someone had woken up!  
Her slow walking quickly turned into sprinting as she rushed off towards camp before anyone could notice she was missing.  
  
Luckily she was just in time, Kagome was coming to check on her just as soon as she slipped the covers over her head.  
Sango layed perfectly still until she was sure Kagome had left.  
"Whew, that was a close one." Sango whispered into the night sky. "Jaken, where are you?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wake up Jaken-Sama!!!!" Jaken's alarm clock, known as Rin shouted in his ear "Time to get up."  
Jaken slowly got up off the ground and became shocked with horror as he realized he had missed his date with Sango last night.  
He'd have to make it up to her somehow.  
  
"Where is Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked Rin, who was dancing around for no apparent reason.  
"He said he had to go take care of some bussiness....and that he'd be back in a little while."  
"That's not like him." Jaken thought aloud. "He'd usually just take us with him."  
"Hmmm, oh well." Rin smiled, happily, without a care in the world.  
"Yeah.....oh well."  
Jaken decided he had to see Sango now, this was a good opportunity.  
"Rin-chan, I'm gonna go take care of some urgent bussiness, I'll be back in a while."  
"But Jaken-Sama, I don't wanna be left here alone!"  
"It'll just be for a minute."  
"No!! I don't wanna be left all alone!"  
"Fine....you can come along i suppose." Jaken gave in "But do not tell Lord Sesshomaru about anything that happens while we're out."  
"Okay, I'm good at keeping secrets!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sango wolk to an empty camp, not a person in sight.  
"Uh, where is everyone?!" Sango wondered "Maybe they left to take a bath in the hot springs?"  
She quietly checked everyones' beds, but nobody was there, not even Kirara.  
Sango was a little panicked at first,but then she realized this was a good chance to go see Jaken.  
So without so much as a thought she made her way into the forest.  
  
She didn't exactly know where she was going, but she knew Jaken had always come from the west of the forest when he came to see her.  
Suddenly, she froze in her steps.  
She heard the crunching of the brittle forest leaves as someone else made their way through the forest as well.  
'Has someone followed me here?!' Sango thought in panic 'I can't let them catch me!'  
It was to late, whoever it was, was very close, too close for her to run and not be noticed.  
Sango was relieved to see the faces of Jaken and his small companion, Rin.  
"Where were you last night?!" Sango quetioned immediately. "I waited forever!"  
"I couldn't leave, master Sesshomaru was awke and didn't fall asleep until after i did."  
"Jaken..."  
"Yes"  
"I'm tired of having to hide my love for you."  
"Me too."  
Sango's face suddenly went from soft to hard as she made a suggestion."I think we should tell everyone, it's time they found out."  
"You're right, let's go to your camp and tell everyone." Jaken agreed."Rin, come along."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jaken, Sango, and Rin treaded silently through the forest.  
Jaken and Sango both were worried about everyones' reaction to what they were about to tell them.  
They knew it had to be done though.  
  
Sango's heart raced faster as they neared the camp, she heard voices, loud voices.  
"Here goes." Jaken announced as they made the final step into camp.  
  
  
"SUUUPPPPPPRRRRIIIISSSEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Jaken, Rin, and Sango jumped back in suprise as everyone they knew had shouted suprise in their face.  
"How did you......." Sango began.  
"We're not stupid Sango!" Inuyasha remarked "We knew you had been seeing each other for a long time."  
Rin busted out laughing as she ran over to Sesshomaru.  
"You knew too, didn't you?!" Jaken inquired at Rin.  
"Yup, I told you I'm good at keeping secrets!"  
"What about you lord Sesshomaru?"  
"I do not care either way." He replied in his always calm and serious manner.  
  
Sango and Jaken smiled at each other, their dreams could finally come true....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope that was long enough for you. I really have no idea for the next pairing...what do you think it should be? 


	5. Kagome and the kitsune

A/N: Well people, i've decided this is gonna be the last chapter.....lol, just kidding!  
But i've really decided that this chapter is gonna be Shippo/Kagome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but Rumiko Takahashi left them to me in her will...  
Don't blame me if she dissapears mysteriously within the next few days...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Pairings That could Never Happen  
  
"I'm soooo bored....." Shippo announced as they walked along the dirt path. "Where are we anyways?"  
Kagome was pretty bored herself. "I dunno, but I haven't sensed a jewel shard in days....."  
Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening, he was deep in thought.  
Sango nodded in agreement while keeping a close watch on Miroku, next to her.  
"Maybe we should rest?" Kagome suggested, taking Kirara off her shoulder to pet her. "It is getting kinda late..."  
"We don't have time for that!" Inuyasha rejected the idea.  
"Oh c'mon Inuyasha, I don't sense a jewel shard anywhere, so most likely there are no demons around."  
"A good oppurtunity for us to rest." Sango noted.  
"Fine", Inuyasha gave in.  
  
After a few minutes of searching they found a good place to rest, a small clearing surrounded by trees and flowers.  
Sango got dinner started and Shippo and Kagome went out to get wood in the forest.  
  
"I wonder when we'll reach the next town?" Shippo inquired. "It's getting old seeing the same old stuff everyday...."  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "Really old."  
Shippo gritted his teeth as he tryed to pick up a stick bigger than himself.  
He had it for a moment, but then stumbled over a rock and fell.  
Kagome gasped as she gave Shippo her hand to help him up.  
He grasped it. They stood gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments....  
They both blushed and turned away from each other.  
"C'mon, let's go back to camp." Kagome commanded with a handful of sticks.  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Shippo shouted in joy as they reached camp "We have more firewood!"  
"Thankyou." Sango thanked them both and took the wood from both their hands. "This should be enough for now."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They ate in silence, as there really was nothing to talk about.  
After the plates were taken up everyone pretty much went to bed.  
  
Sango and Kagome stayed up talking for a while.  
"So has anything interesting been happening in your world, lately?" Sango asked.  
"No, not really, my world is way more boring than this one."  
"Oh." Sango replied, turning her gaze to a sleeping Miroku.  
"Um Sango.....can i ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Do you like Miroku, I mean as more than a friend?"  
Sango turned two shades of red."I dunno, it's hard to tell if you love someone sometimes. What about you?"  
"Yeah, I think i do."  
Sango assumed she was talking about Inuyasha, little did she know that wasn't the case at all.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"C'mon, let's get movin'!" Inuyasha urged everyone along.   
"Inuyasha, relax!" Kagome argued. "Did you have a nice sleep Shippo?"  
"Yeah, Kagome, thanks."  
Shippo beamed at Kagome, when he first met her, he liked her as just a friend, now...he wasn't sure.  
Sango petted the purring Kirara and said."I'm ready to go."  
Miroku shook off his sleepiness and agreed."Let's go."  
  
  
'On the road again' Kagome thought to herself. 'Why is Inuyasha so eager to get moving?!'  
Kagome's train of thought was suddenly broken as she sensed a jewel shard nearby, very nearby.  
"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard!"  
"Where?"  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Kagome shrieked in horror as a giant lizard demon rushed out at them.  
Inuyasha took out the tetsussaiga. "Take this."  
Sango threw her boomerang at the beast, too.  
"It's no use!" Sango realized as she stopped fighting.  
Inuyasha wouldn't give up though, he kept swinging his sword at the demonic reptile.  
Then, Miroku rushed onto the seen."Wind tunnel!"  
The lizard was being sucked in sure enough, little did they know, Shippo had tryed to help to and he was on the lizard's back.  
"Shippo!" Kagome shouted in fear.  
Miroku covered his wind tunnel just in time, the lizard then fell to the ground.  
Kagome rushed over to pick Shippo off the lizard.  
Inuyasha then slaughtered the Lizard without mercy."Kagome...."  
Kagome wasn't paying attention.  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
Kagome replied with a big kiss on the lips. "I love you little kitsune, I'm yours forever...."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: I didn't go much into detail with the love stuff, but it was a little bit more serious then my last chapters.  
I think the next pairing will have something to do with Naraku....... 


	6. Where I Belong

A/N: Hello, hi, Konnichiwa, sup?, Aloha, hola, Bonjour! This chapter is Naraku/Rin! And Rin is 16 in this chapter!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, which means they don't belong to me, which means i don't own them, which means...oh forget it!  
The Pairings That Could Never Happen  
Rin awoke in a dark room, so dark she couldn't see her nose in front of her face....  
She was still in her half asleep, half awake state as she tryed to remember what had happened before she fell asleep.  
Then, it dawned on her, she had been captured by Naraku again!  
'Where am I?' she thought to herself.  
She looked around for any sight of light.  
Rin froze, she heard footsteps coming from very close by.  
It didn't sound like they were stepping on leaves or grass 'I must be inside....' Rin realized.  
Then, she heard a voice from behind her.  
"Lord Naraku would like to see you." it said. "Please follow me."  
Rin suddenly recognized the voice as Kohaku's.  
'I must be in Naraku's castle!' Rin thought to herself.'This is the third time he's kidnapped me!'  
  
Rin's eyes squinted as she left the dark room to be in the light.  
She followed Kohaku down a long corridor which led to a small room.....  
"I will leave you now." Kohaku announced. "Enter"  
Rin edged nervously to the door, the door creaked open and she stepped inside.  
She saw nobody in the room and she eased up a little bit.  
"Rin.." A voice said from behind her.  
She jumped in suprise and turned around to see Naraku.  
He stepped closer to her and she stepped back.  
Rin was cornered when she reached a wall, she stared wide eyed at Naraku, wondering what he was gonna do to her.  
She finally regained her voice and said "Naraku......what do you want with me?!"  
Naraku brushed some hair out of her eyes." Why child, I don't wish anything out of you..."  
"We both know that's a lie."  
"Hmmm, I suppose nothing gets past you." Naraku said, kind of amused. "I want you to tell me Sesshomaru's weakness."  
"I.....would never tell you."  
"I have ways of persuading you, perhaps a few days without food or water would convince you?"  
"You will never get it out of me!"  
"We'll see about that." Naraku replied. "Kohaku, take her back to her room."  
Kohaku entered the room and grabbed onto Rin's arm.  
Rin glared at Naraku as she was dragged out of the room, Naraku only smirked.  
  
Naraku was true to his word, it had been a day since she had food or water.  
Her mouth was really dry and her stomach howled in pain.  
All she could do was just sit there and wait.....for something to happen...something.  
It seemed like forever until she finally heard footsteps come towards her pitch black room.  
"Are you going to tell now?" This time it was Naraku instead of Kohaku.  
Rin tryed to say something, but her mouth was just to dry, all that came out was a small sound.  
"Alright, I'll have mercy for you." Naraku told her.  
Rin expected to feel a glass of water handed to her, instead she felt the touch of lips upon hers....  
Rin's mouth was wet once more, she was suprised at first, but then she relaxed and kissed back.  
She had never felt anything like a kiss before.....  
However, the kiss ended as quickly as it began. Naraku pulled away and left the room in a hurry, leaving food and water behind for her.  
Rin was left in the darkness once again, with only her thoughts to company her.  
  
'Why did he do that?' was one of her first thoughts 'When will Sesshomaru come for me?'  
'Do I.......even want him to come?' she thought again 'Maybe......Naraku loves me.'  
Rin shocked herself at her own thoughts. How could that beast ever love anyone?!  
With those last thoughts, she finally fell into a deep slumber.  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!" Rin called off to Sesshomaru in the far distance.  
Rin chased off towards him, but the closer she got the farther away he was.  
Suddenly, a the sword Tettsussaiga came into view, as did a huge beast along with it.  
She and the sword both were close enough to be destroyed by that monster.  
'Surely, he'll save me first...' Rin assumed.  
She was wrong, the first thing Sesshomaru did was jump for the Tetsussaiga.  
Rin felt tears well up in her eyes, then she felt herself being scooped up by......Naraku!  
He had saved her from the clutches of that horrible monster.  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
Rin awoke in the dark room. 'How long have I been asleep?' she wondered.  
She then heard her door swing open with a creak.  
Light filled the room and destroyed the darkness.  
"Leave." Naraku said at the doorway "You're free to go"  
Rin stared up at him in suprise 'Is this a joke?' She thought.  
Rin saw a hint of sadness in his face.  
She felt sorry for him, he didn't know how to love....he had no one.  
Rin shuddered at the thought....having nobody. She had been there once when she was very young, but Sesshomaru had saved her.  
Now it was her turn to return the favor, she would make sure Naraku was lonely no more.  
With that, she rose to her feet, ran over to Naraku and enveloped him in a big hug.  
She looked up at him, with his eyes wide in suprise.  
Then, their faces came close together...and they met in a kiss.  
It was then Rin realized, she was truly happy and realized where she belonged.  
A/N: The End! Okay, hoped you liked it. By the way, if you ever go to Neopets.com, check out my guild, maybe even join it if you can, my userlookup is wildwolf213.  
Also, would you like my next chapter to be a lemon or lime...and what couple? 


	7. Farplane Love

A/N: Hello!!! Okay, I've decided to start doing pairings with people from Inuyasha and people from anything else!  
That way the pairings will be more random and funnier.  
So send me any pairings you wanna see as long as one of them is from Inuyasha.  
This chapter's pairing is Kikyo/Auron from final fantasy 10. They make a great pairing because their both dead and very old,lol  
Okay, before you read this chapter you need to know that a long time ago Auron passed up the hand of the priest's daughter, hint hint,  
so he could follow Braska on his pilgramage.  
The Pairings That Could Never Happen.  
  
Kikyo looked up at the sky of the farplane. It was more beautiful than she had ever imagined.  
She was happy to finally be at rest, but sad that Inuyasha hadn't joined her.  
He had chosen Kagome over her. Kikyo's eyes welled up in tears at the thought.  
'No, I can't cry over this!' Kikyo told herself. 'I am strong, I can make it through this.'  
Kikyo wiped away her tears and thought about her current situation.  
'What do I do now?'  
Auron walked along the silent roads of the farplane world.  
He was looking for Jecht and Braska, so they could be reunited once again.  
There were hundreds of people in the farplane.  
'Sin's attacks' Auron guessed. 'Oh well, sin is gone for good now.'  
He started searching for Jecht and Braska again.  
Auron heard many voices, but none that had belonged to anyone he knew.  
Everyone looked to be happy being reunited with friends and family, they could all spend their afterlife together now.  
Well, everyone was rejoicing, except for one woman.  
She was kneeling on the ground, no one at her side, she was all alone.  
Somehow she looked familiar...he couldn't put his finger on it though.  
Auron suddenly felt sorry for her. He had been in the same situation once before and he knew how it felt.  
'She is beautiful' Auron admitted to himself. 'Wait, what am I saying?!'  
He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind though, he had to keep looking for his friends.  
The woman glanced up at him, realizing someone had been watching her.  
Auron quickly turned away.  
  
Kikyo watched the man in the red overcoat turn his back on her.  
She knew he had been watching her for quite some time.  
'What did he want?' She wondered.  
Out of curiousity and boredom she decided to follow him.  
  
She had been following him for a half hour now and still they had stopped nowhere.  
She was beggining to get more and more curious about him.  
'Who is he?' she thought 'Where did he come from?'  
  
Auron froze in his tracks, someone was following him, he knew it.  
He creeped slowly in front of him as if nothing was wrong and then quickly spun around.  
He was indeeed as suprised as he was.  
'The same girl from earlier today!' He realized.  
She opened her mouth, about to say something, but decided against it and fled to who knows where.  
Auron's first instinct was to run after her, but he stopped himself.  
"I must find Jecht and Braska."  
Braska and Jecht roamed the roads of the farplane looking for Auron.  
"God dang, where could he be, it's not like there are very many places to go in this place!" Jecht declared.  
Braska nodded his head in agreement. " I'm sure we'll find him soon."  
"We better, I'm starting to get hungry."  
  
Auron walked slower and slower, till he felt he'd drop dead, er, um, deader.  
The hope of finding his friends was getting duller and duller.  
Just when he thought he's give up, he spotted them.  
"Jecht, Braska!" He shouted in delight.  
They were happy as well to have found him.  
And so they rejoiced at having found each other.  
This lead Auron to thinking about the woman again, sad and alone.  
Kikyo ran as fast as she could.  
'I'm sooo embarrased' she admitted as she thought about her being caught as a stalker.  
She didn't know how, but there was some kind of familiarness to him....  
'Maybe it was because his red overcoat matches Inuyasha's red Kimono?' she questioned herself.  
'I just know we've met before!'  
  
Auron, Braska, and Jecht soon found a place to rest for the night.  
"Well, see you in the morning..." Jecht said sleepily.  
"Yes, see you at sunrise." Braska added.  
Auron only nodded as he made his way to his own room.  
He didn't sleep to well though, thoughts of the woman haunted his dreams and before he knew it he was being shaken to awareness.  
A voice shouted for him to wake up "Auron! Auron!"  
The voice wouldn't stop "Auron!"  
Auron finally awoke to see Jecht in his face.  
"Auron, Braska and I need your help, a hostile demon spirit is attacking the farplane, sending people to hell!"  
Auron was fully awake when he heard that.  
"Let's go!"  
  
It was an awful sight to see, people screaming in pain, on their way to hell.  
The thought of it made rage well up in Auron as he approached the demon, his sword drawn.  
  
Kikyo was walking along the path when she heard a shrill scream pierce the silence of the forest.  
Another followed.  
Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrow, and headed towards the screaming.  
'I never miss!' Kikyo assured herself.  
  
The demon was hard to keep up with, Auron had to admit.  
It had almost caught him once.  
Auron was once again in danger of being attacked by the demon.  
Suddenly an arrow breezed through the air and struck the demon down.  
The owner of the arrow revealed herself to be the same woman from earlier.  
Auron ran towards her, eager to finally find out who she was.  
"Excuse me miss. Thankyou so much for saving me, I am known as Auron...and you?"  
Kikyo was shaken with suprise, for she finally found out who the man was.  
He was Auron, the man that had passed up her hand in marriage years ago to accompany Braska on his journey.  
"I'm Kikyo."  
Auron was shocked as well at the name.  
The two stood staring at each other for quite some time until Auron broke the silence.  
"Kikyo...I'm...sorry."  
"After all these years, I thought you didn't love me...and that's all you have to say?!"  
"Kikyo, i do love you, but Braska, he needed my help."  
"Oh...Auron!" Kikyo sobbed into his arms.  
Auron held her as tight as he could.  
He wouldn't lose her again.  
A/N:Corny, I know, but this pairing interested me so I just tryed it out.   
I'm open for any suggestions on the next pairing... 


End file.
